


On my knees

by chiridotalaevis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: D/s elements, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiridotalaevis/pseuds/chiridotalaevis
Summary: Phil knows that sometimes Dan fell  into this weird headspace where he felt overwhelmed by emotions and needed Phil to tether him to the ground. This had happened several times over the years. The usual loud and bigger than life Dan would become quiet, try to make himself as small as possible, and become utterly dependent on Phil. He would follow him around like a puppy, looking at him with such blind adoration, like he had all the answers in the world. At times like these, Phil was reminded of the way Dan had looked at him when they’d first met. Then, Phil had had no idea how to act. But being together for so long, he now knows Dan better than himself, and knows exactly what to do.





	On my knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at publishing a fanfiction.
> 
> A huge thank you to my amazing beta [auroraphilealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis).

Phil is sitting in the lounge, looking through and sorting his emails. He is just about to mark an email from Martyn about the new pastel plushie designs as “important”, when he feel’s Dan shifting on the couch, moving his head from Phil’s shoulder to his lap.

Contrary to their fan’s opinions, Dan and Phil are not joined at the hip. They have their own hobbies, their creative process differ from one another, they treat their responsibilities differently, and mostly they didn’t have to be physically touching 24 hours a day. Sometimes, but not always.

Phil knows that sometimes Dan fell into this weird headspace where he felt overwhelmed by emotions and needed Phil to tether him to the ground. This had happened several times over the years. The usual loud and bigger than life Dan would become quiet, try to make himself as small as possible, and become utterly dependent on Phil. He would follow him around like a puppy, looking at him with such blind adoration, like he had all the answers in the world. At times like these, Phil was reminded of the way Dan had looked at him when they’d first met. Then, Phil had had no idea how to act. But being together for so long, he now knows Dan better than himself, and knows exactly what to do.

Phil shifts his laptop to the armrest in order to give Dan more space in his lap, and gently threads his fingers through Dan’s curls while Dan nuzzles into Phil’s thigh. Right now, Dan needs comfort and he needs to be as physically close to Phil as possible. For the last 30 minutes, Dan has been sitting next to Phil, curled up in a tight ball, leaning on Phil’s side with his head on Phil’s shoulder, occasionally rubbing his face against Phil’s bicep and gently kissing him through his hoodie.

They’ve talked about this multiple times. In the past when Phil would bring it up, Dan would often get extremely defensive and shut himself in his room for hours, or would just pretend that he had no idea what Phil was talking about. But as their relationship progressed, their communication got much better, and Dan has admitted to Phil that in these moments he felt such an overwhelming need for Phil that it took up his entire brain until there was no room left for any other thought. That the only thing that mattered was Phil’s approval and praise, and without Phil’s direction he felt lost, scared and alone.

Phil also knows that it’s very important to take things slow and let Dan process his feelings at his own pace. Even though they both know what he actually wants, it’s hard for Dan to get past the embarrassment of asking for it. So Phil waits.

After about 15 minutes Phil feels Dan slide from the couch to the floor, keeping his head on Phil’s leg. Phil closes his laptop, sets it aside and spreads his legs a bit, so that Dan can comfortably kneel between them. Phil continues to softly pet the curls on Dan’s head until the kneeling boy grabs Phil’s hand and showers his fingers and knuckles in kisses.

Phil knows that in this moment, all that Dan wants is to show Phil how much he loves and worships him. He knows because there are times when he feels the same way, like he’s been hit with a brick wall of feelings towards his partner, and that he will implode if he doesn’t express them. In Phil’s case, he usually drags Dan to the bedroom and covers his entire body with sloppy kisses, and then proceeds to fuck him into the mattress, preferably twice.

But Dan is different. Dan becomes submissive and needy and starving for affection. So that’s exactly what Phil gives him.

“You are so beautiful,” Phil murmurs. He gently pulls Dan’s head of his lap and leans down to kiss Dan’s forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. “What’s your safeword, baby?”

Dan has told Phil many times that he doesn’t need a safeword if they aren’t doing a kinky BDSM scene, but Phil has always insisted. The thing is, even after 9 years, he is still afraid of accidentally abusing his power over Dan and accidently hurting him, no matter how much they know and trust each other.

“Green, yellow, red,” whispers Dan. Phil can hear that his words are slightly slurred, which is a sure sign that he is deep under.

“Good boy,” Phil says.

He gently pushes Dan’s head down so that his face is directly in front of Phil’s crotch, and feels Dan take a deep breath as he nuzzles the zipper of Phil’s jeans.

“Why don’t you get out of these clothes,” Phil says. This is another thing Phil has learned over the years; it feels freeing for Dan to relinquish all of his power to Phil, and one of the ways to do it is to be naked while Phil is clothed.

Phil helps Dan pull his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the other side of the couch. Then he helps Dan get on his feet and take his sweatpants and underwear off. Before Dan has the chance to fall back on his knees, Phil places one of their pillows on the floor.

Dan settles back on the floor with his face pressed against Phil’s clothed cock. Phil is completely soft, because as endearing and lovely as it is to see Dan naked on his knees, right now he is too focused on Dan’s comfort to be aroused by it. He knows that will change in a couple minutes though.

“You are so incredibly gorgeous, do you know that?” Phil asks. He doesn’t get an answer, but he didn’t expect one. “Every day I look at you and wonder how something as beautiful as you can even exist. I wish you could see yourself, love.”

Dan raises his head a bit and looks at Phil with glassy eyes. Phil brushes Dan’s curls out of his face, kisses him on the lips, and pushes his head back down.

He lets Dan nuzzle his crotch for another couple of minutes in silence, feeling his dick hardening from the gentle stimulation. He’s also watching with a kind of fascination at how Dan’s dick also becomes more and more hard. Dan gets off on this power difference, and while it doesn’t make a lot of sense to Phil, he has learned to accept it and not feel guilty about it.

He pulls Dan’s head back enough to pull his half hard cock out of his shorts.

“Open your mouth, baby.” Dan immediately looks up at Phil and opens his mouth as wide as he can.

Dan looks so beautiful and so trusting, so vulnerable, with his doe eyes and long lashes, that Phil forgets how to breath for a moment. He is pulled out of his thoughts by an impatient whine.

Phil can’t help but smile at Dan’s enthusiasm. Dan’s the kind of person that just loves sucking cock in general, but when he is this type of mindset, it becomes almost a necessity to him.

Being careful to not push too much, Phil slowly sinks his cock into Dan’s waiting mouth and feels it harden all the way. Phil is quite big, bigger than an average person, but years of hard training have made Dan an absolute pro at handling Phil’s dick. Phil feels Dan swallow around him and swirl his tongue around the head, and has to actively stop himself from bucking his hips forward. He pulls away for just a moment.

“Give me a color, love” Phil asks. He always asks. Just in case.

It takes Dan some time to realize what Phil asked him, and another couple seconds to answer.

“Green. Green” he repeats in a shaky voice.

“Good. Show me how good you are at sucking cock, Dan,” Phil says, sinking his dick back into Dan’s warm mouth. Dan is always good at this, and it always feels wonderful, but right now it seems as though Dan is pulling out all the stops and does everything imaginable to please Phil. He’s using every trick he knows, worshipping Phil’s cock like his life depends on it. Phil lets out a groan and leans back on the couch, closing his eyes in bliss. He knows that he isn’t going to last much longer.

When he feels like he is on the verge of orgasm, he grabs Dan’s hair and pulls him back roughly.

“I want to fuck your mouth, Dan. Can I do that?” he croaks, sitting up and looking at Dan. Dan’s lips are swollen and red, and the whole bottom part of the face is covered in spit. He is also ridiculously hard, with his pink cock curving up to his navel, leaving a shiny spot of precome on his skin.

Dan vigorously nods and opens his mouth even wider.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous” Phil breathes, sinking his cock all the way down Dan’s throat. He immediately pulls out and waits a couple of seconds, just in case Dan wants to safeword, but Dan keeps silent and Phil thrusts himself back in.

There is no way Phil could last more than a couple minutes doing this. It’s so ridiculously hot and Dan’s mouth feels so good. With a groan, he roughly pulls Dan off his dick and comes hard all over his face and chest.

Dan looks absolutely destroyed, lost in his submission, his pupils blown wide open, gasping for breath, with spit and cum dripping off his face onto his chest and the pillow underneath him.  He is also almost painfully hard, and Phil can see how Dan’s hands twitch to grasp his cock. But he won’t. Not until Phil allows it.

“Come here” Phil says, pulling Dan up for a kiss. His face feels wet and warm, and Phil can distinctly taste himself on Dan’s lips.

“Do you want to come, my love?” he murmurs through the kiss.

“Yes, Phil, please” Dan breathes.

“Go ahead, touch yourself then,” Phil orders, pulling Dan’s head back by his hair. Dan immediately starts jerking himself off, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Phil uses his second hand to wipe some of his cum off of Dan’s chest, and pushes his fingers into Dan’s mouth. Dan immediately starts sucking on them, moaning at the taste and swirling his tongue around. That’s when he cums hard, his entire body shaking all over, his release staining the couch, the pillow and his chest, mixing in with Phil’s cum.

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan’s mouth and slips off the couch to the floor just in time to catch Dan’s body as he falls forward like a rag doll. He hugs him to his chest, ignoring the fact that the entire mess on Dan’s chest and face is now soaking his t-shirt, and peppers Dan’s neck, shoulders and head with kisses.

“Thank you, love. You did so good. So so good, sweetheart.” Dan is still slightly shaking and gasping for breath. He feels warm and heavy against Phil’s body, and Phil feels an overwhelming desire to protect this beautiful trusting creature and to make sure that nothing ever hurts him. He knows it’s irrational. Dan is quite capable of taking care of himself, and of Phil on occasion, but at moments like these, all Phil wants is to just gather him up and never let him go.

He knows that Dan is almost certainly going to fall asleep soon, so they need to get to the bedroom as soon as possible. He puts Dan’s hands around his neck, stands up, pulling Dan up with him, and slowly guides them both to the bedroom. He gently lays Dan on the bed and goes to get a towel from the bathroom.

“No, don’t go. Stay” he hears Dan say fearfully. Coming out of subspace is hard for Dan, he often feels exposed and vulnerable, and needs Phil to be there with him every step of the way.

“I’ll be right back, baby, I just need to clean us up,” Phil calls from the bathroom while slightly wetting a towel with warm water. As soon as he gets back into the bedroom, he rushes to the bed and starts gently wiping Dan clean, occasionally leaning down to lightly kiss his chest, face and neck. When he’s done, he throws the towel in the general direction of the laundry basket, quickly takes off his clothes, and rummages in their drawer for some clean pyjamas for both of them.

Dan is already half asleep when Phil dresses him in a pair black boxers and himself in his favorite sleeping pants. He turns off the light and slides in next to Dan, pulling his partner to his chest and gently running his fingers through Dan’s slightly wet curls.

It’s not even 10 pm yet, but Dan is probably going to sleep through the entire night. Phil doesn’t want to leave him alone in case he wakes up scared or disoriented.

Tomorrow, Phil is going to wake Dan up with coffee and treat him to a breakfast in bed. He will also make sure to propose to play a video game he is horrible at, or ask Dan to help him with some filming, to remind Dan that Phil needs him just as much as Dan needs Phil. He will watch as Dan regains his normal self and becomes the loud and confident man Phil loves more than anything in life. He will listen to Dan rant about the latest plot developments in Riverdale, and about the video he wants to make. He will eat take out on the couch, curled up on Dan’s chest in the evening. He will probably give Dan a spectacular blow job, or maybe ride him until they are both out of breath, sweaty and contented.

But right now, he is quite happy holding a sleepy and clingy Dan, feeling his slow steady breath on his chest and his soft damp curls under his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/)


End file.
